


Day 15 -- Frost

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mourning things lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15 -- Frost

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/83008.html

Remus presses his fingertips to the frosted glass, but the ice doesn't melt. His fingers are too cold to dissolve the feathery fragments, so fragile-seeming and yet so strong. He'd make some metaphor relating the frigid window to his life, a simile of frozen tears and too many years alone, but he's just too tired. He's tired of sleeping alone between sheets cold and white as blankets of snow. Tired of wishing for something to break the monotony of white and ice blue, a black dog or soft black hair and grey eyes. But most of all, tired of wanting the one thing he shouldn't want, dreaming of the one man he shouldn't want to have.


End file.
